Transferring files is a common channel through which a computer virus, such as Trojan, enters a user computer. Currently, a security monitoring system and monitoring method are used to perform security detection on a file downloaded to a client terminal, so as to prevent a computer virus from a source from entering a user computer.
In consideration of security of file transferring, when transferring a file, certain existing instant messenger (IM) software may rename the transferred file to prevent computer viruses, such as Trojan, from running automatically. Currently, when performing security detection on a file transferred through IM software, a security monitoring system and monitoring method only detect security of the transferred file, and inform a user of a security detection result. However, for a secure file, the user is not informed of how to use it, which incurs inconvenience to the user regarding the use, thereby failing to provide desirable user experience.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.